Announcements/2019
Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers ---- [[Announcements/2014|'2014']] | [[Announcements/2015|'2015']] | [[Announcements/2016|'2016']] | [[Announcements/2017|'2017']] | [[Announcements/2018|'2018']] | [[Announcements/2019|'2019']] ---- December 16, 2019 Listen up, everyone! We have an announcement to make! Due to MollyKetty's mom's laptop on the verge of breaking down, we're taking a year end holiday break from updates and announcements. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, and Happy 30th Anniversary to ''The Simpsons''. We'll see you all again real soon, on a brand new year, and on a brand new decade. Oh, and to our fellow content creators...: Hang in there... We still don't know what the future holds for us, with this COPPA thing going on with YouTube and all... We'll just have to wait and see what happens, and prepare for the worst... ---- December 9, 2019 Bad news, everyone... Caroll Spinney, best known for playing Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch in ''Sesame Street'', and Star Trek actor, Rene Auberjonois, have passed away... The next episode of Chronicles of Illusion will be dedicated in their honer. ---- December 1, 2019 Happy first of December, everyone! That most wonderful time of the year is upon us once again! Christmas! Have you all been good boys and girls for Santa this year? ---- November 28, 2019 Happy Thanksgiving from all of us at Chronicles of Illusion! ---- November 15, 2019 A new generation of ''Pokémon'' has arrived! Pokémon Sword and Shield for the Nintendo Switch releases today! Get ready to explore a new region and discover some brand new Pokémon! ---- November 10, 2019 Today marks the 50th anniversary of the children's television series, ''Sesame Street''. Currently holding the record of the longest running TV series in history. This announcement was brought to you by the letters "C", "O", and "I". (Obvious in-joke, we know. XD) ---- November 9, 2019 Righty-O! Today marks the 100th anniversary of the wonderful, wonderful cat himself, Felix the Cat. To celebrate, we've uploaded some new anniversary pictures, including a poster, a special illustration, and some wallpapers and icons. Happy Anniversary, Felix! By the way, the Felix sprite in the early screenshot above was made by Crowsar, whom can be found on YouTube, DeviantArt and Twitter. We'll be using his sprites of the character from now on, and no longer the 8-bit sprites from the NES video game. Today also marks the 100th anniversary of when "cartoon series" became a genre. Here's a tribute video by YouTube user, Papaton Studio. ---- November 5, 2019 Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 for the Nintendo Switch releases today! Get ready to join the superpowered plumber and the speedy blue hedgehog at the Olympics once again! ---- November 1, 2019 Terminator: Dark Fate, the latest film in the ''Terminator'' franchise, releases in theaters today! ---- October 31, 2019 Happy Halloween from all of us at Chronicles of Illusion! ---- October 12, 2019 The series finale of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic airs tonight on Discovery Family! Get ready for one last ponytastic adventure with Twilight Sparkle and company! While the show will be ending, its legacy and loyal fanbase will live on... ---- October 5, 2019 The final episode of Dragon Ball Super airs tonight on Toonami! Get ready to join Goku, Vegeta, and all the other ''Dragon Ball'' comrades on one more action-packed episode to save their universe! ---- September 30, 2019 Yabba Dabba Doo! ''The Flintstones'' premiers on MeTV today! Get ready to see everyone's favorite modern stone age family on TV once again! Also, next year will mark the show's 60th anniversary. ---- September 19, 2019 The SEGA Genesis Mini releases today! Get ready to relive your childhood memories playing the Genesis with this plug-and-play system by SEGA. Warning: It contains 16-bits of blast processing! Happy 30th Anniversary, SEGA Genesis! You still do what Nintendon't! (LOL! Just kidding, Just kidding! XD) Also, ''The Flintstones'' will be airing in reruns on MeTV, starting September 30. ---- September 13, 2019 Today marks the 50th anniversary of the [[Scooby-Doo! (universe)|''Scooby-Doo!]] series. Happy Anniversary, Scooby-Doo! ---- '''August 16, 2019' Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus! premiers on Netflix today! Get ready to join the little Irken alien himself on his newest quest to take over earth! (Well... Try to, anyway...) To celebrate this occasion, we've made some new ''Invader Zim''-themed posters, wallpapers and character icons. ---- August 9, 2019 Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling premiers on Netflix today! Get ready to join the wallaby himself in this brand new television film! ---- August 4, 2019 Sonic and Tails will be making guest appearances in today's new episode of the Cartoon Network series, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. Don't miss out on it. ---- July 28, 2019 Bad news, everyone... Russi Taylor, the legendary voice of Minnie Mouse, has passed away at the age of 75... The next episode of Chronicles of Illusion will be dedicated in her memory... ---- July 25, 2019 This year marks the 20th anniversary of the magical girl anime series, ''Ojamajo Doremi''. To celebrate, Toei Animation is currently in development of a brand new theatrical feature film, set for release in Japanese cinemas sometime next year. ---- July 19, 2019 ''The Lion King'' live-action remake releases in theaters today! To celebrate, a brand new Lion King-themed wallpaper, featuring Simba, is available on the Wallpapers page. Also... And this is more on the sad news side... But Japanese animation studio, Kyoto Animation, has cough on fire yesterday... Let us pay our deep respect to the beloved people who brought us such wonderful anime from said studio... ---- July 4, 2019 Happy 4th of July from all of us at Chronicles of Illusion! ---- June 21, 2019 Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled for the Nintendo Switch, PS4 and Xbox One releases today! Get ready to join Crash Bandicoot and company on some fast-paced, rubber burning racing action! Toy Story 4 releases in theaters today! Get ready to join Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and all of their friends on their newest adventure! ---- June 12, 2019 We know a lot of you know this already, but a certain bear and bird duo are on their way to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate! They will be joining the battle in Challenger Pack 3, set for release this fall. ---- June 5, 2019 The direct-to-video film, Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, has been released! Get ready to join the Caped Crusader and the Fab Four themselves in this animated, action packed flick! ---- May 31, 2019 Godzilla: King of Monsters releases in theaters today! Get ready to join the giant monster himself in his third American film adaptation! ---- May 21, 2019 Team Sonic Racing for the Nintendo Switch, PS4, Xbox One and PC races onto store shelves today! Get ready to join Sonic and company on their newest racing adventure! Also, let us say farewell to Travis Willingham, Laura Bailey and Quinton Flynn, whom have all officially retired from voicing Knuckles, Blaze and Silver respectively... ---- May 19, 2019 The final episode of ''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' airs today! Get ready for one more adventure with Star Butterfly and company! Star Butterfly sprite by DeviantArt user, Jarquin10. ---- May 9, 2019 Pokémon: Detective Pikachu releases in theaters today, marking the first ''Pokémon'' film to be released in American theaters since Pokémon 3: The Movie! The film stars Ryan Reynolds as the voice of Pikachu, who previously played Hal Jordan in the live-action Green Lantern film and Deadpool in the live-action Deadpool films. ---- May 6, 2019 Hello, everyone. This is MollyKetty, and I'm back. (Though... Not 100% back...) Special thanks to my close friend, Felixthecartoonnerd, for keeping an eye on the site and taking care of updates and announcements while I was away. While Chronicles of Illusion will remain on hiatus until I get a new home computer, we'll still continue our updates and announcements. Though we won't be adding any new content for quite sometime... ---- May 4, 2019 Happy Free Comic Book Day from all of us at Chronicles of Illusion! Be sure to visit your local comic book store for some free comics! ---- May 2, 2019 We know we're a day late on this topic, but this year marks the 20th anniversary of the Nickelodeon series, ''SpongeBob SquarePants''. Happy Birthday, SpongeBob! (And rest in piece, Stephen Hillenburg...) Also... The first trailer for the upcoming Sonic the Hedgehog live-action feature film as recently been released... Courtesy of the Paramount Pictures YouTube channel. Oh, and a quick little side note: MollyKetty will be returning to handle updates and announcements here soon. She's currently borrowing her mother's laptop until she gets a new home computer. ---- April 26, 2019 Avengers: Endgame releases in theaters today! Get ready to see your favorite Marvel characters one the big screen once again! ---- April 23, 2019 Hide your children, parents! Mortal Kombat 11 for the Nintendo Switch, PS4 and Xbox One releases today! Note: This marks the first ''Mortal Kombat'' game to be released on a Nintendo system since Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. ---- April 21, 2019 Happy Easter from all of us at Chronicles of Illusion! ---- March 2, 2019 To celebrate the birthday of Dr. Seuss, a new Cat in the Hat-themed wallpaper is available. And if you look carefully in the background, you'll see Conrad and Sally. Note: The wallpaper was actually made last year, but we haven't had the time to uploaded it until now. ---- March 1, 2019 To celebrate the release of ToeJam & Earl: Back in the Groove, a new music track has been added to Chronicles of Illusion! It's the game's main theme, "Back In The Groove". ---- February 28, 2019 A new generation of ''Pokémon'' is upon us! Get ready for Pokémon Sword and Shield, coming late 2019 for the Nintendo Switch! ---- February 23, 2019 The following announcement was to be posted on February 14, 2019. However, due to classified reasons, we had to delay it until now. February 14, 2019 Happy Valentines Day from all of us at Chronicles of Illusion! To celebrate this lovely holiday, a new music track has been added to the series. It's "Theme of Betty Boop (Quick Step Remix): -52 BPM Ver.-". ---- February 8, 2019 The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part releases in theaters today! Get ready to join the likes of Emmet, Wyldstyle, Unikitty, and Batman on their newest Lego adventure! ---- February 4, 2019 A new music track has been added to Chronicles of Illusion! From Mickey Mouse Works, it's "Mouseworks Theme Medley". This track is a compilation of Mickey, Donald and Goofy's themes from said show. Fun fact: The track was included in the House of Mouse album, but was never used in the actual show. ---- February 3, 2019 We usually don't talk about football but the Super Bowl airs tonight! Be sure to watch the halftime show for a special surprise! Also, and we know we're a few days late on this topic, but this year marks the 20th anniversary of the adult animated sitcom, ''Family Guy''. Seth MacFarlane's first cartoon series for Fox. ---- January 29, 2019 Kingdom Hearts III for the PS4 and Xbox One has finally been released! Get ready to join Donald Duck, Goofy, and a certain Keyblade wielder on their first brand new console adventure in over ten years! ---- January 26, 2019 We know we're extremely late on this, but we'd like to wish everyone a Happy New Year! Here's to 2019 being a wonderful, wonderful year for us all! And, while MollyKetty's home computer is still working fine, we'll be doing some long, long overdue updates and maintenance here on the official website. ----